Stephen Bryant
Stephen Bryant Early Life & Education ' Bryant was born in Birmingham, Alabama on November 1, 1944 to a family inflicted upon poverty. His father was a bus boy making fifty cents an hour, and his mother was a librarian making sixty cents an hour. He had only one sister, Clara, whom died at the age of six. Early in life, he had always been interested in business, economics, politics, Government, and history. Even though his parents did not have a lot of money‍, they still put food on the table, clothes on his back, and a roof over his head. "They were the greatest parents any child could ever ask for." Said Bryant. Bryant started elementary school at the age of six (1950), and he made straight A’s throughout those years. After elementary school, he went in to high school (1958). Bryant never made a bad grade in his four years as a high school student. He graduated from high school on May 28, 1962, which was his mother’s birthday. During high school, he chose what university he wanted to go to and his major. He majored in Business, and Minored in Political Science. He told his parents his Major and what school he wanted to go to: Harvard University. "They were both supportive of my idea." Bryant stated. So, in the fall of 1962, he enrolled in Harvard Business School. During his college years, he played football, basketball, he was in Student Government, and he was playing golf for his team. Four years after enrolling into Harvard University (1966), he graduated with honors. Career & Personal Life ' After earning his degree in Business at Harvard University, Bryant moved back to the state of Alabama to establish a tax service company in Birmingham. A few years after that, things were going well for his new business. So, he decided to establish a second business. Bryant decided to invest in real estate. The first property he purchased was a two story home, which was in need of repair. So, he fixed it up, and sold it. He received three times the money for what he originally paid for it. As years went by, his tax service company was thriving, his real estate business was thriving, and he was building hotels and skyscrapers all around Alabama, and sixteen other states: Mississippi, Georgia, Florida, California, Nevada, North Carolina, South Carolina, New York, Illinois, Kansas, Arizona, Indiana, Ohio, Maine, Pennsylvania, and Tennessee. Fifty-five years ago, while enrolled at Harvard University, Bryant met his soulmate, whom eventually became his wife. Her name is Elizabeth, and her major was Business, as well. After the two of them graduated from college, they instantly got married, and their first home was purchased by his and her parents. Three years later, after making millions in his company, Bryant and his wife decided to move into a mansion. Three years after college, his wife got pregnant with their first child: James. So, Bryant's wife decided to become a homemaker. After having their son, the couple had a daughter two years later. Her name is Mari. Both of their children are now grown, out of the house, have degrees, have spouses, and have children of their own. Political Interference In the year 2017, Bryant decided to retire from both of his businesses, and gave his businesses to his son, James to run. He decided to retire for two reasons: he was approaching seventy-five and he decided to have a small career in politics. Later in 2017, he ran in the Republican Presidential Primaries. Speaker of the House Jon S. Überfeld was his opponent. When it was time to vote, Bryant received five percent of the vote, and Speaker Überfeld received ninety-five percent of the vote. Jon S. Überfeld went on to defeat incumbent President Ethan Fitzgerald in the general election. After Jon S. Überfeld’s big win in the general election and after taking the Oath of Office to the Presidency, he decided to make Bryant his Secretary of Education. Bryant was, indeed, honored to finally give back to his great nation he loves so dearly. Future Plans During his time as Secretary of Education, Bryant ran in a Senate race, but lost. He then went on to eventually becoming a U.S. Congressman, and later the Chairman of the Republican Party. Bryan wants to run for a few more positions before he retires. On Saturday, November 10, 2018, Bryant sold all of his businesses to Representative George Cross for $200 Trillion, making Bryant the richest person in MEC. Category:People